Kingdom Hearts: Rise and Fall
by castlefreak2009
Summary: Scottie is a new apprentice of Master Eraqus. With his friends Terra, Aqua and Ventus training to be Keyblade Masters, things seem great. Unfortunately things can fall apart, and a new threat within the worlds doesn't help things either. Rating may change as story progresses.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, hope you'll like it. I've had this story idea growing in my head for a while and decided to stop procrastinating and write it out. It may stray from the canonical sources later on, so be warned. I LOVE Kingdom Hearts and have played them all...except for 2.8, I really gotta buy it one of these days. :P I'll be trying to keep everyone in character, easier said than done when you don't own them. . Anyway here it is, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters within. I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Here they stood, they could not believe what had just happened. This was unexpected. They may have expected something else, _anything_ else, but they never had an inkling that this could've happened. What began as a seemingly beautiful day in The Land of Departure turned dark in a hurry. Things had finally been at peace, no one knew that behind the scenes trouble was brewing. But here they all stood in the forecourt, like chessmen on a chessboard, yet one of their own was standing on the opposing side. Their ally, who had helped bring an end to Xehanort and his clan had been working against them for reasons unknown to them, and for an unknown length of time. How long had he been doing this? Was he working with them before they took on Xehanort? Why was he doing this? Was he really their friend? So many questions ran through their minds, yet the answers seemed far out of reach, even more so when they looked at him and saw the look of disdain he shot them. One thing was certain however, they may not have known when how or why, but it was clear as day, that he had given in to evil...and it was awful.

"Why are you doing this?!" the teen with windswept blond hair shouted at his friend, hurt laced in each word, and a heartbroken look on his face.

"Because I have no choice, Ven." the traitor answered in a clipped voice, he didn't even bother to look at his friend, was he feeling remorse deep down? If he was, he refused to let it show.

"How could you do this?" the teen with crazy spiked brown hair barked. "How could you betray us, we're your friends!"

The traitor glared at the brunet, blazing hazel orbs locked with distraught azure. Then he scoffed. "Friend?" He repeated. "You're not my friend, Sora. I don't _need_ you. And in all honesty I can't stand you. Since day one, you've been nothing but a nuisance to me. Plus, I refuse to be friends with anyone connected with him!" the traitor pointed at the silverette standing next to him. "Or anyone who condones what he's done." Sora blinked, stung by the harsh words he'd just heard. He opened his mouth to retort, but he was cut off.

"How dare you call yourself one of us," he went on, "You carry one of our weapons, yet in reality you do not deserve to even have it. You're unprincipled, you just can't seem to follow the basic rules of being a Keyblade wielder. What part of _not meddling with the affairs of other worlds_ is unclear to you? That is a basic principle in becoming a Keyblade master, yet I've heard that you just can't leave things alone, I do believe someone in the past told you the same thing as well." he said coolly, "Also, who named you the leader of the group? Terra, Aqua, Ven and I have been around a lot longer and are far more experienced so if anyone should be the leader, it should be one of us. You think that just because you saved the worlds, that automatically makes you the leader? Guess again." he ranted, "But the reason I absolutely have no respect for you," he pointed at the silverette again, "is because he did something so...so reprehensible and you're not troubled by it." The traitor turned his glare to the silverette standing next to Sora. "Keybladers are protectors of the innocent, yet you have the nerve to stand there claiming to be one after committing such a nefarious act." his glare darkened, "You don't deserve the title of Keyblade Master, you deserve oblivion." he growled, the older teen said nothing in return. The traitor turned his glare back to Sora. "He strikes down an innocent, and since day one you've been okay with that? You call yourself a _hero_? Don't make me laugh." the traitor jeered.

Now the tension in the air had really thickened.

"You can't talk to Sora like that! Take it back!" a stout duck holding a Mage's Staff bellowed as he jumped up and down.

"Well I just did," The traitor narrowed his eyes at the little white duck, "Did it look like I was talking to you, you flying feather duster?"

Enraged, the duck attempted to charge at the traitor, but was held back by a lanky dog holding a shield.

"And as for how could I? Simple, I've been fighting on the side of light for a long time and it's come with a heavy price, one I'm not sure I'm willing to pay anymore." the traitor brushed the raven bangs away from his eyes as he looked back to Sora. "I'm tired of losing things dear to me, so maybe I've been fighting on the wrong side too long, perhaps it's time to change sides, especially since twerps like you are on that side."

Enough was enough, he couldn't sit there quietly and take this anymore.

"Are you crazy!" Sora roared, deeply offended by the traitor's cruel words. "What did I ever do to you? I only said Riku didn't do anything like that!"

"How would you know? You weren't there that night! There was only three of us, and you weren't one of them!" the traitor shot back, "I don't believe anything you have to say anyway, I know what I saw and that's what I believe. I don't care what you try to say or do, you will not convince me otherwise, you're defending him and that makes you just as bad."

Before a reply could be made, the traitor turned to face his _friends_. He opened his mouth to continue, "I'm disappointed in the lot of you. You're fine with him doing that and It doesn't bother you?" he said, "If he did struck one of you down, would you brush it off to?" The friends lowered their eyes briefly and didn't answer. "What do you all have against him anyway? Is it because he's different from you? Is it because he came into being differently, and that's way you turn a blind eye? I really thought better of you all, I never imagined you'd be so shallow, but now I know the real you. I will never let this go, and if none of you will do anything about this scandal, then you can count on one thing, _I will_!"


	2. Arc 1, Chapter 1: Awakening

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Here's the first chapter, sorry it's taken a while to update, school business and such. lol I'll try and update faster. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters within. I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Awakening**

* * *

Darkness. That was all that could be seen around him was darkness. He was falling in it. It seemed that the further he fell the darker it became, he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face...it was unnerving. He fell for what felt like ages, yet in this place there was no concept of time, not even he knew how long he had been falling for. How had he even gotten into this predicament in the first place? He didn't know. He didn't remember anything except being above ground one moment, then the next his surroundings started to disappear around him and he began to fall. Did he fall into a pit? Was he dreaming? Would he ever get out of this? Would he ever stop falling? Before he could give it much more thought, his falling began to slow until his feet softly landed on a solid surface. He looked around himself, hoping that there may be some other form of life nearby, but all this lone boy knew was that this place was nothing but cold and dark, much like death itself, was he dead? He tried to call out into the dark realm he stood within, but the words wouldn't come. He could feel his mouth move and form the words ' _Hello_ 'and ' _Is anyone here?_ 'Still there was only silence, not an utterance or sound came from his lips, he was but mute. Many things were running through his head, what kind of place is this? Is this even real? Is this all just a bad dream? If it was, he certainly wanted to wake up from it. Subconsciously, the boy took a step forward. Instantly he was met with a bright light from below his feet which pushed the darkness away that engulfed him. Instinctively, the boy brought a hand up to his face, shielding his eyes from the offensively blinding light beneath him. Slowly the warmth from the light began to ease the gelid feeling that he was consumed in, and he no longer felt so cold. The boy squinted as he looked down, trying to see through the bright light, after a moment it began to dim slightly to reveal that he was standing on a massive circular pillar made of metal and...glass? He knelt down to touch the surface, he could feel the rough texture beneath his fingertips as he ran his hand over the cold lurid colored glass.

 _What is this place?_ he thought to himself.

He could swear he'd never been here before, but now looking over his surroundings again, it felt oddly...familiar.

 _I know I've never been here before but, This place...it's almost like a memory from a dream._

He stood and looked up, to see a single ray of white light emitting from the black clouds above head shining down to touch the middle of the platform in front of him, the boy could've sworn it must be a gateway to the heavens. He heard a voice in his head telling him to not be afraid and gently coaxing him to step forward. After a moments hesitation, he slowly began walking towards the light.

 _Is this the end...of me?_ he wondered.

When he reached the middle, just outside the light, it dimmed causing him to look down. The boy's breath caught in his throat, slightly taken aback at what he saw before him. In the center of the platform was an image of himself, sleeping peacefully. In his hand, he held a mysterious looking weapon that almost resembled a giant...key. He released the breath he had subconsciously held in, creating a cloud of smoke before him, only serving to reaffirm that while it wasn't as dark as before that this place was still very cold. He shivered involuntarily.

 _This is...me!_ he thought, his eyes scrutinizing the image underneath his shoes. They came to a stop and fixed on the key.

 _But what is this? Some strange kind of sword? It looks like a...key. I've never seen anything like it before._

He became lost in his thoughts as he looked at the circular collage frame of people that surrounded his sleeping head like a halo.

 _These people...I know them, they're my-_

Before he could really take in this epiphany, a strange voice like a whisper from behind snapped him out of his reverie.

 **The world you once knew is no longer.**

The boy quickly spun around to see a hooded figure standing at the opposite end, it's face couldn't be seen as it's hood was up. The boy looked uneasily into the darkened opening, trying to see the strangers face.

 _What? What're you talking about?_ he thought to himself. He wasn't even sure if the stranger could even hear him.

The figure remained silent, just staring, not bothering to answer the question, this started to annoy the boy.

 _Are you deaf or something? I asked you a question!_

 **You can never go back.**

The boy glared at the figure. _Go back where?_ Apparently it could hear him.

 **The end is near, disaster is imminent.**

 _Whoever you are, quit with the mind games! You're freaking me out!_ his fists were now clenched to his sides.

There was a soft guffaw before the figure spoke again.

 **You are one of the chosen ones. They need your help, to save the innocent.**

Now the boy was starting to get mad. He glowered intensely at the figure, tired of being given the runaround.

 _Look, cut the riddles! I don't have time for any of this, either give it to me straight or leave me alone!_ he mentally shouted.

The figure didn't respond, and the boy continued to glower, waiting for an answer. Seconds later, the figure vanished, momentarily leaving behind a pair of glowing red eyes before they too disappeared. Before the boy could think about what had just happened, the platform beneath him gave a violent lurch, knocking him to the ground. As he was trying to stand back up again, he felt the pillar beneath him begin to shift. Before he had much time to react, the pillar began to topple over. The boy lost his footing and fell off the platform and began to fall again into the endless dark below. He wanted to scream, to call for help, but it was no use. He could do nothing now except fall helplessly into the endless abyss. The further he fell, the light above began to grow fainter with every passing second. Senses were wearing down, everything was getting dark. As his consciousness flickered out, the last thing that came to mind before being completely enveloped by the darkness was an image of him and the ones he held dear. _This is the end. Remember me..._


End file.
